kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Down, But Not Out!
Wait for Simon's call Complete an appearance at Femme and get back the Golden Monkey of Papeete (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 17 |location = Femme, Paris |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Not Out Yet! |following = Monkeyin' Around Monkeyin' Around!}}This goal will unlock only when you chose to tell Michigan Smith that you would figure out a way to get into the fashion show at Femme in Paris. Confusingly, at the end of the conversation, Michigan gave you 500, while urging you "not to use it during the auction." Still, you need to get hold of that monkey, so you accepted the money. Now, it's time to make an appearance at Femme. You can wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the appearance, or pay 12 to start immediately. Travel to Femme in Paris and talk to Alexis Masterson to begin your appearance. The fashion show will be hosted by Julia Kross, who will be taking bids on The Golden Monkey of Papeete. The dialogue will go a little differently depending on which actions you choose to take. Kicking up a fuss by claiming the monkey is yours and bowing out of the bid will lose you the monkey. If you choose to bid on the item, the bidding will increase until 300, and you'll win back the monkey. After the show, you'll receive a call from Margaret Dupree, which will vary depending on whether you won the monkey or not. If you won the monkey, the next goal is Monkeyin' Around. If you lost the monkey, the next goal is Monkeyin' Around! Available Actions Time Limit: 6 hours Energy Needed: 96 Stars Needed: 104 5-Star Reward: +500, +215 Dialogue At the show= 100 '''2 (Do nothing.) |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Leads to below conversation with Vivian. '''2 We have a bidder on call who's eager to get his hands on this item, last chance for anyone? |Your Dialogue #3 = A''' (Bid on treasure.) 200 '''B That's my Monkey! |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = A''' Leads to below conversation with Vivian. '''B O-oh my. I beg your pardon? Who is this... miscreant! If you would like to um, support, this treasure, you'll have to bid like everyone else! |Your Dialogue #4 = B''' It should be on display! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''B In a private collection, I wholeheartedly agree. Ahem, Vivian? |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Hey... wait a minute... aren't you... |Your Dialogue #6 = Who, me? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Oh my- you're YourName! How did you get in here?! |Your Dialogue #7 = Not important. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = No, you're right, it's not important. Now PLEASE stop making a stink. You're drawing a lot of suspicion... |Your Dialogue #8 = Give the monkey back! |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Ha. Ha ha! Nothing to see here folks! Just a little bit of confusion, we'll have this all sorted out! YourName, you can hold on to the Golden Monkey of Papeete for just a moment - an act of good faith to show absolutely nothing unsavory is going on here. We'll talk more after the show. |Your Dialogue #9 = Fine.}} 200 '''2 (Give up.) |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' S-stop! You can't... this can't be. I beat you! I beat you! '''2 That's right. I'm sure SOMEONE here is willing to pay a fortune for this priceless artifact, someone who knows the benefit of keeping a treasure for themselves only. I mean, what's the use in owning things if other people can enjoy them? Makes no sense. |Your Dialogue #3 = A''' Three hundred more! 300 '''B (Give up.) |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = B''' That's right. I'm sure SOMEONE here is willing to pay a fortune for this priceless artifact, someone who knows the benefit of keeping a treasure for themselves only. I mean, what's the use in owning things if other people can enjoy them? Makes no sense. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = '''A And SOLD! To YourName with the undisputed high bid! |Your Dialogue #6 = Yes!! |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = NO! This can't be... I should have gotten WAY more for it than that! This isn't over, you hear me? That monkey is NOT yours. |Your Dialogue #7 = Sorry, Vivian.}} |-| Feed= |-| Lost the monkey= |-| Winning bid= Category:Special Events